U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,320 introduces a system for tracking objects which includes a database for storing reference data as line segments corresponding to coordinate locations along environmental reference features; mobile units for connection to the objects for receiving coordinate object target point locations, and having means for receiving signals from an external location system and for generating the object data, and a wireless object data transmitter; and a computer having access to the database and to the object data, and generating an interpreted location of each of the objects in terms relative to automatically selected ones of the reference features. Also disclosed is a method for tracking the objects. Further disclosed is a computer program embodied on a computer-readable medium and having code segments for tracking objects according to the method. In this prior art, FIG. 2 illustrates the theory and/or the concept of producing and displaying a plurality of two-dimensional images on a display of a wireless communication devise, however, does not disclose the wireless communication device which displays images retrieved from camera and three-dimensional images which change in accordance with the current location of the wireless communication device.